Two crowns, One life
by BelWriter
Summary: Lest and Frey are Twin Earthmates, but they had gone into hiding in the small town of Selphia, where they got mistaken as the long lost prince and princess. Thus begins their tale in the town of Selphia, but why can't Lest shake the feeling that Ventuswill is hiding something from the two of them?


Summary: Lest and Frey are Twin Earthmates, but they had gone into hiding in the small town of Selphia, where they got mistaken as the long lost prince and princess. Thus begins their tale in the town of Selphia, but why can't Lest shake the feeling that Ventuswill is hiding something from the two of them?

Title: Two crowns, one life

Chapter 1: Travelers in the dark

"Sister, we've traveled for eight miles on less water and food than a drought. Can we please stop for a small breather?" Lest, a young short haired man with a personality as caring as the sun is bright, frowned as he stopped moving for a moment to remove a spur from his thin leather boots.

"Lest, we can't. We need to keep going. If they catch us, the world is doomed. We're the only Earthmate twins. We must keep going!" Frey, a young long haired girl with a sense of humor, answered her bother's complaint as she grabbed his arm and took off in a full run. "Keep quiet now!"

Lest didn't respond, how could he when his sister felt something was amiss, which when that happened, there normally was something wrong going on. Lest didn't have much time to think about what could wrong, however, when a spear came flying in-between the siblings, freaking both of them out.

"Move it!" Frey yelled, ignoring her own warning of keeping calm, and dashed for a thick coverage of trees which he brother in tow. When the two had run just about as far as Frey would have liked, which was until she couldn't feel her own legs, she slowed her pace and dropped to the ground. "I stand corrected… let's take.. a small rest…" Frey managed to get the last few words out of her mouth before she collapsed from the sheer exhaustion that she had just forced upon herself.

Panicked, Lest kneeled beside Frey and checked her pulse. Weak, but there. Letting out a sigh, Lest moved his sister carefully into a nicely shaded area that was out of slight and then quickly left in search of anyone that would offer him a helping hand.

Somewhere along the way, Lest came upon a what looked like a castle gate without doors and didn't stand in front of a castle. He had never heard of a town or village being so far located in the middle of nowhere, but then again he had lost all sense of direction when his sister had started taking the lead on where they were going. Lest knew he'd stand out if the town was unwelcoming, but he'd have to try his luck.

Walking in, the first expressions of the town were not what he had in mind. The Plaza, if that's what the vast empty spot in front of the castle was, was paved nicely and was well taken care of and it was clear to see that the people often walked around the place since the pave stones were worn out and uneven from constant weight.

"Hey there, you seem lost. Can I help you?" A cheerful voice called form the right of Lest which snapped him out of his daze. When he turned to face the source of the voice, Lest stumbled back and landed on his rear.

"Y-you're…!" Lest was lost for words. An elf, a live and honest to god, female elf was standing before him and even offering to help him.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda lost." The elf woman smiled and extended a hand to help Lest up.

My name is Margaret, but most people call me Meg." Lest accepted the hand and with some help managed to get back up on his own two feet.

Felling confident that the elf woman, Margaret, wasn't going to kill him, Lest nodded. "Thanks, I'm Lest. I'm traveling with my sister when she collapsed. We're being chased by people of the Sechs empires…" Lest accidentally let that last part slip out of his mouth and he quickly covered his mouth.

"What?! Are you or her injured? Here, I'll take your sister to Dr. Jones, He's straight down to the left side of town, just before the lake. Can't miss the building. Where is your sister, I'll bring her there!" Margaret got a fire in her eyes and when Lest told her the area in which he had hid his sister, Margaret took off out of town and hopefully to where Frey was.

Trying his hardest to seem to fit in, Lest begun his hike thought town trying to find the doctor that Margaret had mentioned. When Lest found it, he couldn't believe it. Margaret was right, just before the lake and impossible to miss. In fact, Lest figured that if you did end up missing the building, you'd be either blind or just really deep into thought. Lest opened the door and was greeted by a young lady wearing what looked to be a nursing outfit, which confused Lest. Wasn't Jones a guys name?

"Welcome, I don't think i've seem you before. How can I help?" The woman asked as she wiped her hands on a paper towel and tossed it away in a nearby trashcan.

"I was told to come here to see Dr. Jones…?" Lest was unsure of what to think, he was in unfamiliar territory and he was talking to someone he didn't even know to try and get help.

"Well, that would be my husband. He;s out at the moment, something about having to take care of a few injured woolies." The woman smiled again, "So, how can I help you?"

"Um… I don't know… I was just told to come here…" Lest admitted, unsure of why Margaret had suggested that he come here.

"I see, can I ask what happened prior to coming here?" The woman asked as she motioned to an empty chair and took a seat next to it. Lest nodded and walked over to sit in the chair, and when he sat down he begun the tale of why he was directed here, leaving out the being attacked by the Sechs part which he hoped Margaret would keep to herself.

"I see, you must be really hungry and weary. No wonder, I'll make you something to eat and drink, and I'll tend to your sister when she gets here. Don't worry, Margaret has never failed to keep a promise she's made, even to a stranger." The woman smiled yet again and giggled a little, which made Lest wonder what she could be thinking of.

"Nancy, I'm back." A man called from the door as he took walked over and set a bag of ingredients on a nearby table and turned to Lest. "Hello, how are you?" Lest sighed as Nancy told him the story that Lest had just told her and when she was done, the man raised a brow. "I see… I don't mean to doubt, but do you have proof of this long journey?"

Lest was going to answer when Margaret burst in to the room, carrying Frey on her back. "Dr. Jones, this woman really needs medical attention!" Margaret turned only to give Lest a small smile as she set Frey down on one of the two beds and sighed. "She was being stalked by the Sechs along with this man here," Margaret pointed to Lest, which confirmed the story Lest had told and Nancy recited, "And he seemed to be the only one to be able to continue walking. The girl was found just south of Autumn Road."

"I see… Lest, why don't you and your sister stay here until your both fit to be up and about again. I can't convince my wife to stop with something when she begins to treat someone like a little child." Dr. Jones chuckled and gave a slight glance to his wife, Nancy, and she just smiled and placed a hand on Lest's shoulder.

"You plan to kick him out of here after hearing his story and getting proof of it?" Nancy brought up a good point and Dr. Jones backed up a little and placed both hands in the air. "Wait upstairs dear and I'll be up in a bit to make dinner for the three of us, okay?"

"I feel bad for just showing up and-" Lest got cut off by Dr. Jones, "Don't be. I really don't mind, and Nancy seems to think this is the best way to help you. All I ask it that you keep yourself better fit next time so that you don't have to come here again for malnutrition."

Lest nodded and decided to keep the fact that he was only malnourished because he and his sister had been without food or water for a few weeks. Carefully getting up when Nancy didn't have her arm on his shoulder, Lest made his way to the second floor of the Pharmacy and was surprised to see it was an entire house. Unsure of as to where to sit, Lest opted to pull a chair from the table slightly and sit.

Lest wasn't sure of when he fell asleep, but when he woke up he found his nose millimeters away from the table and his arms supporting his head. A strong smell of roasting fish filled his nose and made his stomach rumble, much to his embarrassment.

"My, my! You really are hungary! I'm almost done cooking, you slept here ever since you first sat down!" Nancy's laugh woke up Lest and his face turned red from the embarrassing fact that not only was Nancy laughing, so was Dr. Jones.

"No need to be shy, when people get into a state such as the one you're in, body functions shut down to save energy and in turn save us." Dr. Jones spoke up as he set some bottled medicine on the table in front of Lest. "Take one pill every day before you sleep and within a week or so you should start feeling better. It's best to take the medicine with food." Lest nodded as he fumbled around with the bottle top and when he managed to get the bottle open he stared at the number of pills.

"Is this a 'take until the pills are gone' type of medicine, or do I stop after the one week…?" Lest asked, not seeing any type of instruction on the bottle.

"My bad, and yes. Keep taking gone." Dr. Jones corrected as Nancy set the table and placed dishes of various different fishes on the table.

"You arrived here two days after a fishing contest. Normally Fish last for a week after that, are you okay with that? I forgot to ask, but you seemed tired and it's best for people to get their sleep." Nancy asked, conceded about any type of allergies to fish.

"Squid and strangely Smelt." Lest chuckled, "I know it's the wrong season for Smelt since it's the summer." Nancy and Dr. Jones nodded as Nancy moved a few Squid dishes away from Lest.

"If that's it, then bon appetite!" Nancy smiled as she took a seat followed by Dr. Jones. Lest felt a bit off eating in the house of strangers and the strange conversations Nancy kept bringing up, few of which involved Lest and his sister which Lest tried his best to answer her without telling too many secrets. It was hard to not tell Nancy everything, she was acting like their mother did when she wanted to know something but didn't want to push it- tender, caring, forceful, knowing.

When dinner was done, Lest offered to help with the dishes, but Dr. Jones shot down the invitation by saying that Lest needed his sleep and that he was a guest, even if he was a guest that should technically not be in the second floor of the building. Lest was going to try and convince Dr. Jones that it was because he was an uninvited guest that he should try and help out, but Nancy sent him a light glare that said 'do as he says, it's for you health'. Knowing that they were both right, and that Lest was only trying to make himself feel a little better for having been a burden on them since he was able to move around on his own, Lest gave in and nodded.

"Good, you can use this room unless you want to sleep downstairs with your sister." Dr, Jones motioned to a room directly adjacent to the stairs that Lest had somehow managed to completely miss.

"Thank you, but if my sister wakes in the night, I'd rather her know i'm with her than have her wake in an unfamiliar area." Lest gave a slight bow to Dr. Jones and Nancy then walked down that stairs and to the first floor and quickly gave in to the warm, tempting lure of sleep when he laid down on the only empty bed.


End file.
